La llamada del hielo
by starsdust
Summary: Clásico y Lost Canvas. Del prompt de la miloshipfest "entrega a domicilio". Combinando pizzas, Camus, Milo, Itia y Krest pero todo dentro del universo de Saint Seiya, no AU. Es un poco humorístico y otro poco drama serio y angst porque así se dio. No hay nada explícito pero el trasfondo es BL.


Cuando se piensa en Caballeros de Oro, lo que suele venir a la mente son batallas épicas en escenarios exóticos contra enemigos inimaginables. Y a pesar de saber de primera mano que no siempre era así, cuando Milo se encontró frente al lugar donde comenzaría esta nueva misión, arrugó la nariz. No era lo que esperaba.

De acuerdo a las instrucciones, la misión consistía en asistir a dos importantes aliados del santuario en Francia. ¿Sería posible que esos aliados estuvieran vinculados a ese lugar, o acaso había habido una equivocación?

—¿Estás seguro de que esta es la dirección correcta? —preguntó Milo, sus ojos yendo del papel que sostenía en la mano a la fachada del negocio frente al que estaban.

—Así es —respondió Camus, quien lo acompañaba, y a quien no parecía sorprenderle dónde habían terminado—. El contacto que pidió nuestra ayuda se apoda "el Jefe".

—¿Y es el "Jefe" de una pizzería? "La Era de Acuario".

—El patriarca dijo que forma parte de la red de informantes del santuario. Muchos negocios con referencias zodiacales en su nombre son parte de esa red mundial.

—Creí que había un estándar mínimo para el tipo de negocio con el que el santuario se asociaba. Bueno, al menos huele bien.

Entró aún con dudas, a pesar de recibir como bienvenida un aroma a delicias varias que se combinaban dentro del horno de piedra. El interior era caluroso, pero tener a Camus a su lado lo mantenía fresco. Milo le dedicó una rápida mirada cómplice a su compañero, quien se la devolvió con una sonrisa discreta.

A su encuentro salió un hombre joven, alto y en buena forma, que al ver a los recién llegados agrandó los ojos. Milo vio en ellos un chispazo de reconocimiento. No era porque se hubieran visto antes, sino porque ese hombre había entendido de inmediato que ellos eran los enviados del santuario. No era una persona cualquiera. Había en él un rastro de cosmos, durmiente pero poderoso.

—¿Es usted "el Jefe"? —preguntó Camus.

—Sí, así es como me conocen todos. Buenas tardes, agradezco que hayan venido —los saludó, con expresión afable—. Soy uno de los dueños de este local. Cuando pedí ayuda no esperaba que vinieran dos caballeros.

Camus carraspeó. Dadas las circunstancias, Milo consideraba que era a él a quien le correspondía hablar.

—Yo soy Camus, el caballero asignado a esta misión. Él es Milo, mi… él también estaba disponible para servir apoyo en esta ocasión.

Era verdad, la misión le había sido asignada originalmente solo a Camus, a quien se le había pedido que viniera desde Siberia para encargarse de ella. Cuando Milo se había enterado, había insistido en acompañarlo. Francia estaba más cerca que Siberia, y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad para compartir tiempo con él sin tener que alejarse tanto del santuario. El tiempo lo habían aprovechado bien la noche anterior, pero eso era otra historia.

—Entonces, ¿es tu socio quien desapareció? ¿El otro dueño? —preguntó Milo.

—Sí —respondió el Jefe—. No seremos caballeros, pero los dos servimos al santuario, a nuestra manera—agregó, y su mirada fue directo hacia una foto que colgaba en una de las paredes, donde aparecía él y otro chico de pelo oscuro, sonriendo.

—¿Es él? Se ve muy joven.

—Ah, siempre se vio más joven de lo que parece. No te dejes engañar, tenemos la misma edad. Pero sí, es él. Hace un par de días fue como si se lo tragara la tierra. No tiene sentido. No supe nada más de él desde la última dirección a la que fue a hacer una entrega.

—¿Entrega pizza, aunque sea uno de los dueños? —dijo Milo, a quien le resultaba difícil imaginar a cualquiera de esos dos en esa situación, y que todavía estaba luchando por reconciliar la idea de que el personal de un local de pizza fuera importante para el santuario.

—No siempre, pero ¿por qué no? La atención personalizada es uno de los atractivos de nuestro negocio…

Por el vidrio de la ventana, Milo vio pasar un par de chicas que miraron hacia adentro desde la calle y saludaron con efusividad al Jefe, que respondió sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza. Con personal tan llamativo como estos dos socios, Milo entendió que, así como ellas, debía haber muchos otros que visitaban el local con intenciones que iban más allá de disfrutar de la pizza, aunque era probable que tuviera que ver menos con la atención personalizada y más con la apariencia de ellos.

—¿Ocurrió algo llamativo antes del día de la desaparición? —preguntó Camus.

El rostro amigable del Jefe se tensó.

—Sí —dijo. Entonces, se volvió hacia uno de los empleados y le habló—. Tengo que ocuparme del asunto que te comenté. Te dejo a cargo.

—Entendido, Jefe.

Por la forma de responder del empleado, uno hubiera pensado que no había trabajo más noble y solemne que asegurarse de que esas pizzas salieran a punto.

El Jefe se quitó el delantal con un rápido gesto elegante y se dirigió a un pasillo que conducía a otra parte de la edificación, haciendo un gesto para indicarle a Camus y Milo que lo siguieran. El camino llevaba a un patio interior decorado con una fuente, desde el cual se accedía a un área residencial. Atrás había quedado el aroma a comida, reemplazado ahora por el del jardín donde crecían flores y hierbas aromáticas.

Atravesando el patio llegaron a una casa acogedora y silenciosa, regada de semillas de domesticidad: más retratos, algunas monedas, una libreta abierta con una lista de compras ("No olvides el aceite"), una receta de galletas, un vaso medio lleno (o medio vacío).

—No he movido nada desde que él desapareció —dijo el Jefe, y apoyó un dedo sobre el borde del vaso—. Me preguntaste si había pasado algo fuera de lo común con él, y así es. Llevaba un tiempo teniendo problemas para dormir, y cuando lo conseguía despertaba tiritando. Estaba convencido de que había algo malo con su corazón, pero los médicos no encontraron nada. Y también empezó a hablar de cosas extrañas. Me dijo que tenía pesadillas.

—¿Qué tipo de pesadillas? —preguntó Milo.

—No quiso explicar demasiado... Tenía miedo de estar perdiendo la cabeza. Me llamó por otro nombre algunas veces. Dijo que yo también había aparecido en sus sueños.

—¿Otro nombre? ¿Qué nombre?

—"Itia". También dijo que su nombre en esos sueños era "Krest".

—¡Krest! —exclamó Camus—. Ahora entiendo por qué me fue asignada esta misión.

Milo encontraba el nombre familiar, pero no llegaba a ubicarlo con certeza dentro de sus recuerdos.

—¿Por qué?

—Era el nombre de un antiguo caballero de Acuario. Vivió entre los siglos XIII y XVIII.

—Un momento, ¿cinco siglos?

—Sí, él fue un recipiente del Misophetamenos, y el maestro de Dégel de Acuario. Itia también es el nombre de alguien que sirvió como caballero entre el siglo XIII y XV. Itia de Libra. Incluso llegó a ser patriarca.

—Libra es mi signo... —dijo el Jefe—. ¿Qué creen que signifique todo esto?

—Es posible que estuviera recordando una vida pasada y eso le afectara negativamente. Ha habido casos. Si estaba siendo asediado por recuerdos dolorosos al punto de que eso le provocaba consecuencias físicas, imagino que debió llegar a ser muy abrumador.

Que esos dos fueran reencarnaciones de antiguos caballeros explicaba que la vida los hubiera llevado a cruzarse con el santuario en esta época también, por más que no vivieran como guerreros. También explicaba los rastros de cosmos que venía percibiendo en el Jefe. Había un algo majestuoso en él, más allá de que no vistiera más que ropas civiles.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Camus?

—Hay un par de pistas —intervino el Jefe—. Vengan conmigo.

Después de atravesar algunos ambientes llegaron a un dormitorio colmado de detalles que confirmaron las sospechas de Milo de que esos dos eran más que socios comerciales. A uno de los lados de una cama doble se apilaba una montaña de libros sobre una mesita de luz.

—Mira, me recuerda a cierta persona —comentó Milo, señalando los libros y dándole un codazo a Camus.

El Jefe sonrió al ver el intercambio.

—Ah, sí —dijo—. Le gusta mucho leer, y escribir también. Tiene alma de poeta. Un día de estos lo convenceré de publicar alguna de sus cosas.

Hablaba del futuro como si fuera seguro, pero la situación no pintaba nada bien. Milo se guardó su opinión de que debería ir buscando una funeraria en lugar de una editorial. Los humanos eran capaces de llegar a niveles sobrenaturales de negación, y por más tentador que fuera, él no iba a ser quien pinchara esa burbuja de fantasía.

—¿Cuáles son las pistas que mencionaste antes? —preguntó Camus.

—Tiene un diario de sueños —respondió el Jefe, tomando el cuaderno que estaba en lo más alto de la pila de libros y entregándoselo a Camus—. No es algo que yo vería sin su permiso, pero creo que en este caso es necesario.

El cuaderno era grueso y de tapa dura. Para poder verlo mejor, Milo se acomodó detrás de Camus, que manipuló el tomo con gran cuidado, y tuvo que apartar un mechón de cabello de Milo, que cayó sobre las hojas mientras intentaba leer.

_Noviembre 13:  
__En el sueño estoy bajo un árbol cuyas raíces se extienden al centro de la tierra, y cuyas ramas crecen hasta el cielo. Mi corazón pesa. No me puedo mover, aunque quiera. No debo._

_Noviembre 15:  
__Estoy rodeado de gigantes. Caen uno tras otro, son árboles arrancados por una tormenta. Solo queda Itia. Dice que no me abandonará, pero al final él también es arrastrado por las mareas del tiempo. Soy el último._

_Noviembre 18:  
__Un jardín. No debería estar allí, pero estoy. Un muchacho se acerca a mí, preocupado. Se ve como un ángel. Está sorprendido de verme en ese lugar prohibido. ¿Por qué no me afecta el veneno de las rosas?_

—¿Un jardín de rosas venenosas? ¿Está hablando de Piscis? —dijo Milo.

—Es probable —respondió Camus, adelantando las páginas hasta encontrar una en blanco. La última entrada era de hacía dos días atrás, y no describía un sueño. Era una simple palabra: "Frío"—. Usted mencionó otra pista —dijo, hablándole al Jefe—. ¿Cuál es?

—El lugar al que fue para la última entrega. Dejó anotada la dirección en un papel sobre el mostrador. Fue el primer lugar que revisé, y resultó ser una mansión abandonada. No pude encontrar nada allí, pero quizás ustedes, con sus habilidades...

—Sí, creo que deberíamos echarle un vistazo.

—Iré también —dijo el Jefe.

De nada sirvieron las protestas y advertencias. Para el Jefe aquello no era negociable. Los guio hasta el depósito, donde ofreció a cada uno una bicicleta y un uniforme, y se preparó él mismo para acompañarlos. Resultó que las cajas para transportar los pedidos tenían una forma y tamaño muy similar al de las cajas de las armaduras, así que era una buena manera de disimular su verdadera naturaleza, aunque a Milo no le resultaba muy digno.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó.

—Se nos pide discreción extrema —explicó Camus, cubriendo la caja de la armadura con el forro que contenía el logo de la pizzería—. Cuantas menos sospechas despertemos con nuestra presencia, mejor.

—¿Y tenemos que usar bicicletas? ¿No pueden ser motos, al menos?

—¿Cuál es el problema? Las bicicletas son un vehículo adecuado.

—Dos. Caballeros. De. Oro —dijo Milo entre dientes.

—¿Tú no tuviste una misión en un sex shop, una vez? No seas irrespetuoso y deja de quejarte.

—¡No me recuerdes eso! —exclamó Milo, que prefería hacer de cuenta que la misión del sex shop nunca había existido.

Camus no se veía para nada incómodo. Se había adaptado a su nuevo rol con total profesionalismo, y tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que ahora asomaba desde la parte trasera de la gorra de su uniforme. Milo decidió seguir su ejemplo. Tenía que aceptar que el maldito uniforme se veía mejor de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

oOo

La mansión de la dirección era casi un palacio. Debía haber sido fabulosa en el pasado, antes de que el tiempo la arruinara. Ahora era solo un cadáver hermoso. Dejaron las bicicletas en la parte externa de la reja, y treparon por ella para lanzarse al patio frontal. Milo no pudo dejar de notar la facilidad con la que el Jefe les seguía el paso, sin dar muestras de cansancio o esfuerzo.

La hora de invocar las armaduras había llegado, aunque Milo no estaba seguro de que fuera necesario. Lo lamentaba por el Jefe, que tan convencido estaba de que podría persuadir a su compañero, el poeta encubierto, de publicar un libro en el futuro, pero tenía la sospecha de que lo único que encontrarían sería los restos del chico. Lo más seguro es que no hubiera habido ningún "último pedido", y que el chico hubiera dejado atrás la dirección solo para que supieran dónde buscar su cuerpo. Esto iba a ser un desperdicio del tiempo de dos Caballeros de Oro.

La puerta de la mansión estaba destrancada. Bastó apenas un empujón suave para abrirla de par en par. Lo primero que notaron al atravesarla fue que el aire del interior estaba helado, tanto que a Milo le recordó a las ráfagas de energía glacial que rodeaban a Camus durante sus peleas.

—Esto no es normal —dijo Camus—. Este frío no es natural, fue creado por alguien.

Ese no era el único signo extraordinario. Al bajar la vista, Milo notó que el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo. Y no solo el suelo. También las paredes, y el techo. Cuanto más se adentraban, más espesa se volvía la escarcha.

—¿Estaba así la primera vez que viniste? —le preguntó Milo al Jefe.

—¡No! Ahora está todo cubierto por esta helada... ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Siguiendo la dirección hacia la que el hielo se volvía más grueso, llegaron ante una puerta que había quedado cubierta por completo por una capa gélida.

—Viene de allí —dijo Camus.

—Recuerdo esta puerta. Estaba trancada, era imposible abrirla. Creí que era una puerta tapiada. Pero no se veía así.

—Debe haberla trancado desde adentro —explicó Camus, acercando la mano al hielo.

—¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta? —murmuró el Jefe. La consternación se estaba apoderando de su rostro.

—No te culpes. Por lo que nos has dicho, nada de esto era perceptible cuando viniste por primera vez.

—¿Puedes abrirla?

Camus asintió. Bajo su mano, el hielo se rajó y no tardó en desintegrarse. La puerta cedió, dejando paso a una escalera que iba hacia una zona subterránea que se había convertido en una caverna formada por enormes cristales de hielo.

Milo fue el primero en adentrarse en el túnel, que terminó llevándolo a una gran sala, de techos altos y paredes imponentes. Fue él quien lo vio antes que nadie, y trató de retroceder para advertirle a Camus lo que les esperaba, pero no llegó a tiempo.

—¡Alto! —exclamó Milo, tratando de cortar el avance de los otros dos.

Era demasiado tarde. Ya lo habían visto: en el medio de la sala había un gigantesco ataúd de hielo. Dentro de él estaba el chico de pelo oscuro de la foto, rasgos finos, ojos cerrados, rostro sereno. La escena era tan escalofriante como perturbadoramente hermosa. Sin la protección de una armadura, no había manera de que estuviera vivo. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

—¡No! —gritó el Jefe, abalanzándose hacia la estructura congelada, que resistió el golpe, inamovible—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Este hielo fue generado por él mismo —explicó Camus, acercándose—. Un cosmos poderoso y una habilidad latente que explotó de forma descontrolada. El nivel de poder tuvo que ser increíble. No sé qué tan consciente pudo haber sido de lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. Quizás no supo manejarlo, o quizás esto es lo que quería desde el principio.

—¿No puedes hacer nada? —preguntó el Jefe con desespero.

—Puedo... recobrar su cuerpo. Lo siento.

—Por favor.

Milo desvió la vista para no verlo llorar, aunque nada podía hacer para evitar escucharlo.

Camus, por su parte, enfocó su cosmos en el ataúd de hielo, que comenzó a romperse, no sin oponer resistencia. El hielo se abrió poco a poco, y Milo se adelantó para acercarse a recuperar el cuerpo del chico. "¡No tan chico, no te dejes engañar!" resonó la alegre voz del Jefe en sus recuerdos, y a Milo se le revolvió el estómago. Había estado en misiones con bajas antes, pero estaba seguro de que esta en particular le traería pesadillas. Atajó al chico justo a tiempo cuando este se desprendió del hielo, empapado y helado, y le murmuró unas palabras de perdón.

Estaba acomodándolo mejor en sus brazos cuando algo le llamó la atención. Primero creyó que debía ser un error, y sin embargo…

—Hey, Camus —dijo—. No sé cómo es posible, pero... puedo sentir un rastro de cosmos...

Camus se apresuró a ir a su lado.

—No está muerto —susurró, luego de una rápida inspección.

El Jefe también se acercó a ellos, en un estado de confusión pura. Las lágrimas de antes seguían allí, pero ahora iluminadas por un rayo de esperanza. Camus tuvo que detenerlo para evitar que arrancara a su compañero de los brazos de Milo.

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital! —les exigió, demandante.

—¡Esto es más complicado que eso, en un hospital no sabrían qué hacer! —vociferó Milo—. Se me ocurre algo para hacerlo reaccionar —dijo. Con cuidado, dejó al chico sobre el suelo e hizo crecer su uña escarlata. Camus, entendiendo cuál era su intención, asintió con la cabeza y le mostró su apoyo con una sonrisa—. Solo un pequeño pinchazo, para que tu corazón recuerde. Perdóname, poeta...

Milo sintió el cuerpo del chico tensarse al recibir el golpe de energía controlada que el Caballero de Oro descargó sobre su pecho. A continuación, sus ojos se abrieron de repente y se clavaron en los de Milo, que de pronto se sintió muy pequeño.

—¿Señor...? —dijo Milo, sin entender por qué estaba refiriéndose a él en esos términos.

—¿Estás bien? No te esfuerces —secundó el Jefe, extendiendo una mano hacia el chico, que se aferró a ella y habló con voz débil.

—Itia... No, disculpa...

—No te disculpes. Llámame como quieras.

—No. Está mal. Todo está mal —dijo el chico. El aire que lo rodeaba se congeló.

—No tema —dijo Camus—. Lo que está experimentando le ha ocurrido a otros antes. Está recordando una vida anterior. Estos poderes de hielo tienen que ver con eso también.

La explicación no pareció tranquilizar al chico, que se puso de pie sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Pero no quiero! ¿Cómo hago para olvidarlo? Hay una razón por la que no recordamos lo que fuimos. Dégel... —dijo, hablándole a Camus—, sé que no eres él, pero en parte sí. Tú no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Camus.

—Me alegro. Quizás me odiarías si me recordaras. No quiero tener todos estos recuerdos. Vienen en olas, no puedo detenerlos, ya no sé qué hacer, no los entiendo...

Esta vez estaban ahí para ver cómo funcionaba el proceso que lo había llevado a terminar encerrado en el hielo. Cuanto más se agitaba, más helado se volvía todo el aire a su alrededor. El cosmos que generaba era tan fuerte como el de un Caballero de Oro, y era eso lo que lo había mantenido vivo, pero estaba desenfrenado.

—¡_Restricción_! —dijo Milo, dirigiéndole al chico su técnica paralizante—. ¡Cálmate!

—¿Qué estás haciéndole? —le gritó el Jefe—. ¡Vas a lastimarlo!

—¡No! ¡Trato de ayudarlo! ¡Y si no te mantienes a un lado te va a lastimar a ti!

—Es cierto —terció Camus—. Lo mejor es que te apartes.

_Restricción_ debería haber bastado para contener al chico, y sin embargo, Milo no se sorprendió cuando no fue suficiente. Le molestó, hirió su orgullo y le enfureció. Pero no le sorprendió. La fuerza que nacía de él era tan avasallante que Milo vio en su mente un futuro posible en el que la casa entera, con ellos adentro, terminaría siendo devorada por un gigantesco iceberg.

No fue lo que ocurrió. En lugar de eso, el chico se miró las manos, cubiertas ahora por cristales helados, y luego a ellos, aterrado. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—No quiero lastimar a nadie —dijo, dejándose caer de rodillas. El hielo siguió multiplicándose a su alrededor, hasta comenzar a envolver sus pies y sus piernas. Parecía tener mente propia.

El Jefe desoyó las advertencias de Milo y Camus, y corrió a arrodillarse frente a su compañero. Milo tuvo la intención de detenerlo, pero Camus lo tomó del brazo y le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio.

—Te estás lastimando a ti mismo —dijo el Jefe, colocando una mano sobre la escarcha que estaba alcanzando la parte superior del cuerpo del otro.

—No sé cuál es el sentido de todo esto —murmuró el chico—. Al final todos mueren, y todos somos insignificantes ante el tiempo. Todo pasa, todo se olvida…

—Yo no creo que lo que compartimos sea insignificante.

—En esa vida pasada, Itia… tú dijiste que no me abandonarías, pero al final te fuiste antes que yo. No quiero volver a quedar solo.

—No estás solo. Ahora nos encontramos de nuevo, ¿o no? Y podemos ver una manera de lidiar con este poder tuyo, también… ¿verdad? —preguntó el Jefe, dirigiéndose ahora a Camus y Milo.

—Con la guía necesaria, no debería ser un problema controlarlo —respondió Camus.

—De repente siento que estamos un poco de más aquí —dijo Milo en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No todo tiene que ser sobre ti! —lo regañó Camus por lo bajo.

Milo estuvo seguro por un instante de que el Jefe iría por un beso, pero en lugar de eso envolvió a su compañero en un abrazo estrecho. Fuera como fuera, aquello funcionó. Poco a poco el hielo comenzó a derretirse hasta desaparecer, dejando detrás solo agua.

oOo

Al día siguiente, Milo volvió con Camus a la pizzería. El Jefe estaba de vuelta junto al horno, y tras el mostrador estaba el chico del hielo, de vuelta de pie, que los recibió con una sonrisa, la primera que les dedicaba.

—Te das cuenta de que no le preguntamos su nombre real —susurró Milo al oído de Camus—, ahora queda mal preguntar cómo demonios es que se llama, es demasiado tarde.

—Es cierto. Pero no lo necesitamos para el reporte, podemos usar su nombre clave de informante.

—¿Que es…?

—"Koh-i-Noor".

—Uh, ¿en serio? ¿Qué clase de nombre…?

Un golpe debajo de la mesa proveniente de Camus hizo que Milo se callara. El chico se estaba acercando a su mesa.

—Bienvenidos —los saludó, dejando un menú frente a cada uno.

—¿Ya estás arriba? —le preguntó Milo—. ¿No deberías descansar?

—Él piensa lo mismo —respondió él, señalando al Jefe, que meneó la cabeza en desaprobación—. Pero quería venir aunque fuera por un rato. No quería estar todo el día en la cama. Como sea, la casa invita, en compensación por todas las molestias…

—¡No! —dijo Camus—. No fue ninguna molestia, más bien un honor… Ustedes son aliados valiosos del santuario, y aunque no recuerde cómo fue en el pasado entre nosotros sí quería decirle que he leído sobre la historia de Krest. Probablemente ya lo haya entendido a estas alturas, pero nunca podría… odiarlo. Igualmente, usted es su propia persona ahora. Todos lo somos. Eso también es importante.

—Bueno, bueno, pero no me trates de usted. Ahí sí me haces sentir de 500 años. Avísennos cuando sepan lo que van a comer, ¿sí?

Milo creyó ver sus ojos brillar un poco mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

—A propósito, pueden quedarse con las gorras que les di ayer, como recuerdo —les hizo saber el Jefe a la distancia.

—Menos mal, porque olvidé traer la mía —le dijo Milo a Camus, que sonrió—. Por cierto, podríamos quedarnos algún día más en esta ciudad, ¿no? —agregó, guiñando un ojo.

—Supongo que eso nos permitiría asegurarnos de que tenemos todos los datos necesarios para el reporte. Además, sería conveniente darle algunas pautas básicas a esos dos para que puedan dominar un poco mejor su cosmos, y evitar problemas en el futuro…

Milo sabía que aquella sugerencia podría haber ido muy mal o muy bien, dependiendo de qué tan dispuesto a relajarse estuviera Camus, pero al final había ido de la mejor manera. Eso les haría ganar una noche más juntos, o quizás incluso dos, o tres.

—También —dijo Milo, bajando la voz—, hablando de esos dos… ¿no es un desperdicio que estén aquí, teniendo tanto poder? ¿No hay manera de convencerlos de que vayan al santuario? Ese enano tiene el nivel de un Caballero de Oro.

—No me parece que debamos convencerlos de nada —respondió Camus—. Ellos ya están ayudando al santuario, a su manera. Los informantes recolectan información y crean conexiones que son vitales para nuestras misiones. Además, más allá de eso, el mundo no necesita solamente de guerreros. Que no peleen no los hace menos importantes. No solo se precisan soldados o científicos o grandes doctores, sino también obreros, mozos, gente de servicio, cocineros, ¡poetas! Si todos hiciéramos lo mismo no tendría sentido, ¿no te parece?

—Es cierto. Y ellos parecen llevar una buena vida. Supongo que me dan un poco de envidia.

Camus miró a su alrededor, y al encontrar que nadie estaba prestándoles atención, movió su mano hacia la de Milo, hasta que sus dedos se tocaron.

—En un futuro, quizás…

Milo sonrió. Sin importar lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, lo importante era que ahora estaban juntos.

**Fin.**

* * *

Creo que esto gana en ideas WTF que he tenido para fics. La idea era que combinara humor con cosas serias. Nació de dos cosas:

a) Ver a la gente de Pedidos Ya/Rappi/etc (a quienes siempre les deseo que consigan un mejor trabajo porque se ve duro) con sus enormes cajas del tamaño de las armaduras de Saint Seiya.

b) Ale-dono compartió unos prompts para un evento llamado miloshipfest y uno de ellos era "entrega a domicilio". No llegué a hacerlo a tiempo, pero esta semana tuve días en que en mi trabajo estaba lento y sin tareas pendientes para hacer, así que escribí esto mientras ponía cara de persona seria y responsable.

Escribir historias de "van a una misión donde pasa esto y aquello" (como Mascarada, La frontera sagrada, o Zona prohibida) me divierte mucho, así que bueno. También quería que a pesar de la falta de cosas explícitas quedara implícito lo romántico en la dinámica de los personajes (lol).

**Itia y Krest:** No los puedo shippear en el siglo XIII por la diferencia de edad, así que antes solo lo usé solo como crush vago y unilateral. Quería imaginar un contexto en el que tuvieran la misma edad para que estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones, así que PUM, REENCARNACIÓN EN DISTINTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS, HECHO.

Los extremos a los que fui para evitar decir cuáles serían sus nombres en el presente vienen a que no tengo headcanon de cuáles serían (acepto ideas).

En fin, me disculpo, y gracias a quien llegara hasta acá.


End file.
